Meow Meow (That Means I Love You)
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: Brady didn't leave the Island, he was found before he did, and transformed into a small black kitten. Mikayla found him and took him in. But when the Elders realized who he is, Mikayla begins to desperatly search for a cure, because this isn't the work of the Tarantula People or even Lanny. Credit to yummy42 and nicolive for the idea!
1. Brady Becomes a Kitty

**Hi everyone! I know I shouldn't be starting a new story but this is going to be a short one, less than ten chapters for sure but I don't know how long the story will actually be. I couldn't help but love this idea and in my opinion Brady would be an adorable kitten! Without further ado, I present chapter 1 of ****Meow, Meow, (That Means I Love You)!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The idea of this story belongs to yummy42 and nicolive.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

"Hesitation is confirmation!" Candace accused Mikayla of her feelings for me. After these words I quickly backed up before turning around and running back to the castle. On the way I tripped over a root and fell. I stood back up before I continued running back to the castle. Once I arrived I rushed up to my room I shared with my brother before quietly grabbing a backpack and stuffing my belongings in it. I quickly grabbed a piece of paper before writing a letter for Boomer, telling him why I was leaving and that I knew he would be an awesome king. After I finished writing I set the letter down on my bed. I then looked down at my king ring before taking it off and setting it down on top of the letter._ Not going to need the ring anymore, since I'm not going to be a king._ I then glanced at my brothers sleeping form before softly smiling. _I'm going to miss him._ "Good-bye Boom." I whispered before grabbing my guitar and leaving the room. I was walking down to the throne room when I heard voices. I quickly jumped down from the castle and into the jungle.

"Candace, just drop the subject already!" I heard Mikayla say to her friend, exasperated. "Not until you admit you like him!" Candace challenged back. "Can we just talk about this in the morning? I have another guard shift at ten in the morning tomorrow and I really want so sleep first!" Mikayla asked exhaustion clear in her voice. "Fine but I will get you to admit it!" Candace declared before turning and walking out of the castle. Mikayla sighed before she began climbing the stairs. The only thing was she was going to my room. _She's going to notice I'm not there! _ With this thought I turned and fled into the jungle. As I was leaving I heard Mikayla calling for the guards. "Guards! Brady's gone! Find him!"

**Mikayla POV**

As I said this Boomer came running down the stairs. "Brady's gone? We have to find him!" He then turned and was about to leave the castle when my dad stopped him. "My king, you need to stay here. We can't afford to lose both of you. We need you to stay until we find Brady." Boomer then cried out, "But he's my brother! I have to find him!" Boomer tried to go around my dad but was stopped once more. "My king, go wait in your room. We'll find him. Trust me." Boomer then glared at my dad before turning around and stomping up the stairs. My dad then turned to me. "Mikayla go ahead and get some rest. You just got back from your patrol and you need some sleep." I opened my mouth to protest when my dad spoke again. "I know you want to help but you need to try and get some rest. We'll find him. Ok?" I closed my mouth and nodded my head before turning and walking back to my own room.

**Brady POV**

By now I was near the dark side. When I reached the border, I stopped running and paused. Since every time Boomer and I had gone into the dark side there was only trouble, I was a little hesitant to go in. It's only half scary when someone's with you. It can be really scary when you're alone though, especially if it's nighttime. I heard the guards running behind me. That was all I needed. I quickly crossed the border and ran into the darkness. What I didn't know however, was that I was running straight for a cliff. As I ran right over the edge I yelled as I fell. While I was falling I hit some branches before slamming into the ground, all of my breath being knocked out of me. I looked up to see the guards standing at the top of the cliff looking around, probably for me. I felt something land on me and was able to look really fast and see little flecks of light starting to cover me before I blacked-out.

**The next day….**

I woke up, my head hurting slightly. I stood up and looked around for a minute before realizing I was on the dark side. _Why am I here? And why, do I feel like I have fur or something covering me? _I saw a pond a few feet away so I walked over to it. When I looked into the water however, I gasped. My reflection looking back at me showed a little black cat with bright brown eyes staring back at me. I lifted up my hand to look at it only to discover it was a paw and was covered in black fur. I sat down and looked myself over. I was covered in solid black fur, my feet and hands were paws, and I was a lot smaller then I used to be. I hopped up before running over to my backpack, which was now bigger than me, and trying to unzip it. I unfortunately failed, having no thumbs so I could grab the zipper. I growled at the zipper before attacking it. "Stupid zipper! Open already!" I howled at it before I realized I was meowing. I froze in my assault of the zipper and looked at myself once again.

_How did I get turned into a kitten? This crazy island must have done something to me!_ I then noticed a wall with vines climbing it. I glanced at my "hands" to find I had claws. I smiled, or at least tried to, before walking over to the wall and climbing it. When I reached the top I looked around, noticing I was once again on the border between the light side and the dark side. I then heard footsteps near me so I quickly dived into a bush, slightly thankful I was so small. As the footsteps became closer I peeked out of the bush to see who it was. The footsteps belong to ….Mikayla!

I ran out of the bush and over to her. "Mikayla! Mikayla! It's me! Brady!" She looked down at me before crouching beside me and picking me up. "Awe a kitten! You're so cute!" She cooed at me. _I don't know whether I should be happy she's holding me or extremely embarrassed by the way she's talking to me. _I moved around slightly in her grip. She smiled before setting me down. She than began to search through my fur around my neck. "Do you have an owner little guy?" I shook my head "no" in response. She than glanced at her watch before turning her attention back to me. "Well, since my shift will be over by the time I reach the castle I might as well take you with me!" She then picked me up once more and began to carry me back to the castle.

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I already have the second chapter typed and I'm working on the third! When I get at least five reviews I promise I will upload the next chapter! Thanks!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	2. Kitten meets King

**Here's chapter two as promised! BTW has anyone heard the new songs U and I by .COM ft. Mitchel Musso or Live While We're Young by One Direction? I'm obsessed with these two songs! Anyways, enjoy the chapter! **

**Shout Out: Thanks to everyone for reviewing the first chapter and also to ihatethisforevercutter14 i was actually planning on doing that...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

A few minutes later we reached the castle. As we walked into the throne room, I noticed my brother was pacing back and forth. When he noticed Mikayla he immediately rushed over to her. "Did you find anything about Brady? Any signs of him still being here?" Mikayla shook her head no. "I didn't see anything Boomer. We know he's still on the island because all of the hot air balloons are still here and there weren't any boats that left last night. We still have guards searching the jungle for him though." Boomer nodded before he noticed me. "Where did you get the kitten?" He asked Mikayla. "I found him in the jungle, near the dark side. Isn't he adorable?" She gushed over me. Boomer nodded his head in agreement while smiling. "Can I hold him?" Boomer asked Mikayla with his arms stretched out to take me. "Sure thing! Just be careful with him!" Boomer grinned as he took me into his arms and began to pet my head. Against my will, I began purring.

As much as I tried to stop, I couldn't. _Darn cat reflexes!_ I mentally yelped. Mason then walked into the room, carrying something. He had my backpack and guitar. "My king, we found this just over the border of the dark side, at the bottom of a cliff. There weren't any traces of your brother though. I'm sorry." Boomer then looked down at me before looking back at Mikayla. "Where did you say you found this kitten again?" Mikayla looked thoughtful. "I found him near the dark side. Why?" Boomer than looked at me and back to Mikayla before responding, "I have an idea. It's a little strange but I need you to show me exactly where you found this cat." Mikayla nodded before leading the way out of the castle, with Boomer, who was still carrying me, behind her and Mason bringing up the rear.

I squirmed in Boomer's grasp, mainly because I wanted down so I could walk on my own two- I mean four feet. Unfortunately, Boomer's grip became tighter on me. "No kitty. I'm not letting you down until we see if my idea is right." Finally, we reached the spot. "This is where I found the kitten." Mikayla spoke while looking at my brother. Boomer, however, turned to look at Mason. "Is the area where Brady's things were found near here?" Mason nodded before walking forward slightly into the dark side. We all followed him until we reached a cliff. _So this is where I fell from!_ "Down there is where we found the backpack and guitar." Mason pointed to the bottom of the cliff. Boomer nodded before looking back at where we had just come from. "I guess my idea was wrong. Sorry guys." Boomer then turned around and began to walk back to the castle, with the Makoolas in tow.

Once we reached the castle once more, Mason walked off to go train the guards while Mikayla followed Boomer to the throne room. "We'll find him. Trust me. Everything's going to be ok." Mikayla tried to comfort Boomer. He sighed before looking at her. "What if we don't find him? What if he was taken by the Tarantula people and they threw him in Mount Spew or something? I can't lose my brother!" Boomer was hysterical by the time he finished speaking. I really wished I could be able to tell Boomer that I was right here, and that I was fine, asides from being a cat, and that he didn't need to worry. He then handed me to Mikayla. "Here, he's your kitten, not mine." Mikayla took me from Boomer before setting me down on the couch. She then walked over to Boomer and gave him a hug.

I hopped up from the couch and walked over to my love and my brother before rubbing on their legs. I figured while I was a cat I might as well make the best of it, especially since I'm probably ever going to get this close to Mikayla again. They both smiled and looked down at me. "At least we found this cute kitten! What are you going to name him Mikayla?" Boomer asked her. She looked at me a moment before snapping her fingers. "We could call him Mitchel, since it's Brady's middle name!" Boomer nodded in agreement. "Alright then, Mitchel it is!" He then picked me up. "Hi there Mitchel! How's it going kitty!" I rolled my eyes on the inside but decided to play along so I meowed in return. "He responded to me!" Boomer was grinning widely now. Mikayla was smiling as well.

We all continued to play this game, where one of them would say something and I would meow back. We must have played for a few hours before Candace came in. She was about to say something to Mikayla when she noticed me. "Oh look a little kitten! Move kitty!" She then proceeded to push me away from her with her foot before sitting down beside Mikayla. _Oh yeah? No one talks to me like that!_ I then growled before jumping on her lap. She shrieked when I touched her. "Get off me you crazy cat!" She pushed me off her before I jumped back on her lap. Boomer and Mikayla were trying hard not to laugh. Candace then pushed me off one more time before standing up and stomping out. As soon as she left Boomer and Mikayla broke down laughing.

"I love this kitten!" Boomer yelped while laughing. Finally, after a few minutes Boomer and Mikayla were able to calm down. "Would you mind if I kept the kitten here then?" Mikayla asked my brother, a hopeful look in her eyes. Boomer nodded. "Of course you can keep him here! He's such a good kitty! Isn't that right Mitchel?" Boomer finished speaking while looking at me. As much as I wanted to roll my eyes, I couldn't. So I settled on meowing.

Lanny then walked into the throne room. He stopped when he saw me. "Is that a kitten?" He questioned, coming closer. "Yes. Why?" Mikayla responded. Lanny walked over to me before crouching down beside me. He then picked me up and began carrying me towards the courtyard. "Where are you going with Mitchel?" Boomer yelped as Mason walked in. "I'm taking him back to the forest. I don't want him to eat Yamokoshi." Lanny responded as he passed Mason, who plucked me out of his arms. I squeaked in protest as I was being handed from person to person. "If King Boomer wishes to keep this kitten, Mitchel was it?" Boomer nodded. "Then Mitchel can stay here in the castle. Besides your fish is bigger than this kitten anyways. There wouldn't be a way for him to eat Yamokoshi." Mason finished as he handed me to Mikayla. She smiled before yawning. "I'm going to bed. I've had a long day. See you guys in the morning."

She then carried me to her room. "You sit here Mitchel and I'm going to get ready for bed ok?" I meowed in response as she turned around and walked into her bathroom. I then curled up on a blanket on the ground the best I could since I was still getting used to being a cat. Right as I was about to fall asleep I heard Mikayla walk up to the blanket I was laying on. She softly pet my head for a moment before she climbed into her bed. I had made sure I wasn't on her bed and that I wasn't anywhere near her while she was getting ready for bed so I hopefully wouldn't be in too much trouble when I was changed back. The last thing I wanted was for me to become human again and have Mason kill me because I was in his daughter's room without her knowing it was me.

I then had an idea. I stood up and walked over to the door before trying to open it by pushing on it with my paws. When that didn't work I began to rub my paws on the door, creating some noise so Mikayla would open the door for me. It worked. I heard Mikayla get out of bed before she walked over to me. "Do you want out Mitchel?" When I meowed in response she slightly opened the door before going back to bed. I, on the other hand, left the room and ran for my own. When I reached the stairs, I realized they were a lot bigger than I thought they were going to be. I then nodded my head in determination. I crouched down, read to leap. After another moment of encouraging myself I leapt. I successfully landed on the first stair. I cheered on the inside before leaping again. Now I was able to get up the stairs and I kept on jumping from step to step until I reached the top. I then walked into my room where Boomer was asleep. I internally smiled before jumping up on my bed and curling up on the pillow and falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm still working on the next chapter but it will hopefully be up soon! I'm not requiring a certain amount of reviews this time but still review please!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	3. The Elders visit the King and the Kitten

**Hi everyone! Here's chapter 3 of ****Meow Meow (That Means I Love You)****! I hope you guys like the chapter!**

**Shout outs: Thank you to everyone for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Boomer POV**

I opened my eyes as I began to wake up, all the events of the day before rushing to my mind. I turned on my side to look at Brady's bed only to see a pile of black fur on his pillow. I smiled before crawling out of bed and walking over to Mitchel. I gently rubbed between his ears which caused him to stir. When he looked up my eyes met his big bright brown eyes. For some reason though, his eyes seem familiar, like someone I know has the exact same color eyes. He meowed in greeting before he tensed up and looked at himself before relaxing slightly. I then heard footsteps enter the room. "Hi Boomer!" Mikayla greeted before she noticed Mitchel. "Hi Mitchel. Did you sleep well kitty?" She asked him while rubbing between his ears like I had done. Mitchel meowed in response.

_I swear that cat is either some kind of genius or isn't really a cat at all…. Maybe it's actually a robot from the future or something! _I shook my head to clear these thoughts. "I came up here to tell you breakfast is ready by the way. Should we get something for Mitchel to eat as well?" Mikayla asked. I nodded as I picked Mitchel up and carried him down to the dining room with me. "What do you want to eat Mitchel?"

Mitchel looked at me for a moment before turning and jumping up on a chair and then leaping up onto the table. "Mitchel!" Mikayla cried out, running to get him off the table. She quickly picked him up and sat him down on the floor. Mitchel howled in protest. "You aren't allowed on the table Mitchel. Bad kitty." Mikayla scolded him. He sat there for a moment before getting back up on the table again. "Mitchel get down!" Mikayla yelped at the stubborn cat. **(A/N I have the same problem with one of my cats!) **Mikayla sighed before she snapped her fingers. "I know what he might eat!" She then left the room, leaving me with a stubborn cat that was currently walking around on the table, looking at the different foods. Mikayla then walked back in carrying a bowl. "What's in the bowl?" I questioned the guard girl. "It's milk. I heard somewhere that cats will drink milk." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Here Mitchel. Here's some milk!" Mikayla called the black cat staring at her from the table. At these words he hopped down and walked over to the bowl where he stuck his nose into the milk before backing up and sneezing, milk going everywhere. "Maybe he isn't as smart as we thought…" I spoke my mind out loud. Mikayla nodded her head in agreement as we sat down to eat.

We ate in silence for a few minutes, with the occasional sound of Mitchel trying to drink the milk and usually sneezing it out. After about the tenth time of Mitchel sneezing Mikayla got up and picked his bowl up. "It's probably better we don't give him something to drink in a bowl then." This time I nodded in agreement. "What can we give him to eat then?" I questioned the guard girl. She glanced at her watch quickly before looking over the table. "Well, we could try giving him some ham?" She asked, turning to me. "He's your cat, you decide." Was my response. She nodded, a thoughtful look on her face. "Alright. Here you go Mitchel! Try some ham!" She sat a slice of ham on a plate down for Mitchel. He walked over to it and sniffed it before starting to eat. Mikayla and I both smiled before finishing eating.

After a few minutes, Mason walked in, followed by Lanny. "My king, the elders are coming today to discuss King Brady's disappearance with you and to make you the only king until your brother is found." I sighed at his sentence before nodding. "Is there any word on King Brady?" Mikayla asked from beside me. "No, none of the guards have found any trace of him. The only thing we know so far is that whatever happened to him, it was on the dark side since we found his things there." Mikayla nodded her head with an upset look on her face at these words. Suddenly a guard ran into the room. "The elders are here." Mason nodded his head before turning to me. "Come on my king, it's time for your meeting with the elders." With this, I followed him to the throne room, Mikayla following us while carrying Mitchel who was meowing in protest.

When we reached the throne room all three elders were standing there, waiting for me. The head elder stepped up when I entered. "King Boomer." I walked up to him at this. "Since King Brady has disappeared, you are to be the only king until he is found." After the elder finished speaking, Mitchel howled and was trying hard to escape Mikayla's grasp.

"Let me see that kitten." The elder held his hands out to Mikayla who carefully handed Mitchel to him. The elder then sat Mitchel down on the floor after examining him for a few moments before looking back at Mikayla. "When and where did you find this kitten?"

"I found him the day after King Brady disappeared and he was found near the dark side, extremely close to where King Brady's things were found." The head elder then nodded his head before he opened a pouch he had on his robe and pulled out a small necklace. He then placed it around Mitchel's neck before backing up. "I have an idea but I'm not sure if this will work or if this kitten is who I think he is." The elder then looked at Mitchel. "Say something cat."

Mitchel looked at the necklace before he began to speak. "Does this thing actually work? Can you guys understand me?" Everyone gasped, not because a cat had just been speaking like a human, but because the voice sounded like Brady's. We all stared at Mitchel for a moment before I finally spoke up.

"Brady?"

* * *

**Done! Everyone knows where Brady is now! What do you think is going to happen? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	4. Playing With the Kitten

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter of ****Meow Meow (That Means I Love You)****! I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long! I hope you like the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_**Where we left off:**_

_Mitchel looked at the necklace before he began to speak. "Does this thing actually work? Can you guys understand me?" Everyone gasped, not because a cat had just been speaking like a human, but because the voice sounded like Brady's. We all stared at Mitchel for a moment before I finally spoke up._

_"Brady?"_

**Boomer POV**

"Brady?" I spoke again in disbelief. Mitchel, the kitten Mikayla had found in the forest, was speaking but he was speaking in Brady's voice, my runaway brother. "Yes…." Mitchel/Brady answered timidly. "You- You-" "Are a cat? Yeah, I noticed." Brady finished my sentence for me. We all stared at him. Brady shifted uncomfortably. "Can you please stop staring? It's kind of weird." We all stopped staring at him for a moment. "So how did you get to become a cat?" Mikayla asked quietly. "I honestly don't know. All I remember is falling over the edge of a cliff and hitting my head. When I woke up I was a cat." The elders seemed to be thinking.

"You say you found him next to the dark side, and you found his backpack and guitar in a cave that a little way into the dark side?" The head elder spoke to the two Makoolas. "Yes sir." They responded simultaneously. "Then we know how King Brady became a cat and how he can be changed back." We all listened into what the elders were saying, especially Brady who was the closest. "King Brady fell into the cave of the pixies. Pixies are a playful group who always want to mess with people. Since he fell there I'm guessing the pixies wanted to mess with him. Since he is a King they most likely put one of their more, permanent spells on him."

"I'm going to be a cat forever!" Brady shrieked. "Calm down cat. There is only one way to change you back. That is, unless your time has run out. Once the spell is cast then you have one week to change back or you will be stuck as a cat forever with no way to change back." Brady wailed at this and cried out in defeat. "How long have you been a cat?" The elder questioned my brother. "I've been like this for one or two days." Brady answered. The elder seemed to think for a moment. "Then we have five days to find the cure or you will be stuck as you are forever."

"Well then what's the cure?" I questioned eager to know how to change my brother back. "Well, the only cure is for someone who loves King Brady, not as a King but as relationship type, and isn't family." The Elder finished. Brady wailed again. "I'm doomed!" I frowned. "Are you sure there isn't any other way?" The Elder shook his head. "No. King Brady is doomed. Good-Bye." With this the Elders turned and left. I looked down at my brother who was lying on the ground, a defeated look on his face. "Don't worry bro, I'm sure we can find someone." Brady shook his head. "No we can't. I'm doomed to be a cat forever." He responded sadly. I shook my head this time. "We'll find you a cure, but for now, let's just have some fun since I finally found out where you are!" Brady hopped up at this. "Ok! What are we going to play first? Ooh! Can we play Go Fish?" Brady began speaking excitedly while running around the room.

"Calm down King Brady." Mason spoke with a commanding tone. "Ok." Brady slowed down and hopped onto the throne. "I have an idea!" Lanny spoke up before placing Yamokoshi on the floor. Brady jumped down from the throne and walked over to Yamokoshi. Yamokoshi spoke something to Brady in fish and Brady responded back by meowing. They sat there and stared at each other until Yamokoshi jumped at Brady, causing him to squeak and run behind my leg. "Evil fishy!" Brady howled. We all laughed at this. Brady then sat down and looked at the ground in embarrassment. Lanny then brought in some catnip and sat it on the floor.

Brady walked over to it and sniffed it. "This smells good and- Wait what am I saying! I will not fall for these cat things!" Brady howled while running up the stairs to our room, away from the throne room. We all burst out laughing at this. It was a few minutes before we could follow Brady up the stairs. When we arrived in my room we all searched around for Brady until Mikayla pointed out a furry black tail sticking out from under Brady's bed. She motioned to us to be quiet and we all crept forward. She then bent down and tapped the tail. Brady yelped before going farther under the bed, causing all of us to burst out laughing again. "It's not funny!" Brady protested from under his bed. Finally we were able to stop laughing. Brady was still hiding under his bed.

"Brady, can you please come out? We won't mess with you anymore. I promise." Mikayla tried to reason with Brady. "Fine. Next time you guys do that though I'm not coming out!" Brady warned us before crawling out from under the bed. We all nodded our heads, still grinning like crazy. I glanced at the clock though to see what time it was. It was eleven P.M. "I think it's time we all get some rest." Mikayla spoke from beside me, having noticed what time it was as well. "I'm staying in here." Brady spoke up before hopping onto his bed and curling up on his pillow, falling asleep instantly. We all rolled our eyes before everyone left to go to their respective rooms. I quickly got dressed for bed before crawling into it. "Good-night Brady." I mumbled to my brother. "Good-night Boom." Brady mumbled back before we both fell asleep. That night though, a terrible storm hit Kinkow.

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys like the chapter! The storm is an important part of the storm because it is going to introduce a new character! The next chapter will be called: **_**Kitten & King Meet Their Other Brother. **_**That should give you a clue! Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	5. Kitten & King Meet Their Other Brother

**Hiya boys and girls! I'm back! I figured you guys might want the next chapter so I thought I'd update! Enjoy the chapter! This is not going to be exactly like the episode The New King. It's going to have my personal twist on it.**

**Shout Outs: Thanks to everyone for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Mikayla POV**

I followed my dad into the Kings room as we were going to wake them up. There had been a terrible storm last night and the first thing the people needed to see was their kings, well king, at least. Once we were standing in front of the two beds I noticed Brady wasn't on his. "Brady?" I called softly. "Yes?" I jumped before whirling around to find Brady sitting on the back of the couch. He hopped down and walked over to me. "Just trying to figure out where you went, that's all." I replied. He nodded before we both looked over at my dad who was trying hard to wake Boomer up. Together Brady and I watched my dad's different attempts to wake Boomer. After a few minutes he gave up and looked at Brady for help. "Need some help?" Brady asked, most likely smirking. My dad nodded. "Could you wake your brother please?" Brady nodded before hopping up and Boomer's bed. Brady then walked over to his brother and hopped onto his stomach before he began poking him with his paw. "Boomer, Beyoncé is outside and unless you get up now you're going to miss her!" Boomer immediately sat up, knocking Brady onto the floor.

"Ow!" Brady yelped. "Sorry bro, but this is Beyoncé we're talking about!" With this, Boomer rushed into the bathroom and came out completely dressed and ready to go five seconds later. "How does he do that?" My dad asked Brady who in turn replied, "We don't know." My dad and I nodded our heads, still unsure of what had just happened. I stepped toward Boomer. "My King, Beyoncé isn't actually here, the thing is-"

"My girl isn't here! Brady! You liar!" Boomer turned to glare at his brother that was a kitten who had remained silent for the most part. Brady raised one of his paws and waved at Boomer. Boomer growled and took a threatening step towards Brady who in turn shrieked and ran behind me. I rolled my eyes. "My King, there was a horrible storm last night. The people need to see their leader be the first one out of the castle." Boomer looked at me blankly. "You need to show up in the plaza so the people will calm down." I spoke, slightly annoyed at the Boomer's lack of intelligence.

"Well why didn't you just say that girl?" Boomer responded before leading the way out of the room. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes before I picked Brady up who had been walking in front of me. When Boomer reached the doorway of the room he stopped and turned around before walking up to me. He reached for the necklace that was around Brady's neck. "Hey what- meow meow!" Brady yelped as Boomer slid the necklace off his neck. "Sorry bro, but we can't have you accidentally speak and give away where you are. As of right now I'm going to tell everyone you are away visiting Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill in Chicago. Until you are turned back we're going to keep this whole cat-thing under wraps. Ok?" Brady sighed but nodded.

Boomer then turned and led the way to the plaza. When Boomer opened the doors everyone turned to see who it was. Many of the villagers seemed surprised to see King Boomer, but no King Brady. I watched as Candace pushed through the crowd before she shoved a microphone in King Boomer's face. "Is it true that King Brady has left the island?" I felt Brady tense in my arms. Boomer nodded, causing everyone to gasp. "Yes, it is true that King Brady has left, but he is only going to be gone this week. He is currently visiting our Aunt and Uncle that live in Chicago and will be back soon." Everyone nodded and a small wave of "oh" moved through the crowd. Boomer then started staring at something. I followed his eyes to see a ship in the plaza. Boomer turned to my dad.

"Um…. Mason, are you sure there isn't anyone in the, oh I don't know, SHIP IN THE PLAZA?" Boomer asked, his voice growing louder as he ended his question. My dad shook his head. "No my King. There's no way anyone could have survived that storm." Brady squirmed in my arms so I let him down. He ran over to the ship and jumped to the top so he was standing on the hatch. Brady then began scratching at the hatch. The hatch began to move, but it was stuck. There was a piece of driftwood stuck in the latch. Brady scratched the driftwood until it came free, allowing whatever was in the boat to open the hatch. The hatch opened, almost knocking Brady off who squeaked in protest as he almost fell off the boat. A red-headed boy who had a crown on his head was quick to catch Brady and bring him over to us. "No one in there, huh?" Boomer said to my dad sarcastically. My dad shrugged.

"Is this kitten yours?" The boy questioned. "He's mine. Thank you for saving him." I replied, taking Brady from the boy who in turn nodded. "It wasn't a problem." He turned to Boomer. "King Boomer, I am King Boz of Mindu. My people and I had to flee from our island when it sunk during the storm. Is there any way you can provide shelter to us, at least for a little while?" King Boz asked Boomer. "Sure thing! You guys can just stay here on Kinkow." King Boz cried out in joy before ripping off his royal garments. Underneath he was wearing a regular T-shirt and shorts, similar to what Brady and Boomer usually wear. "Thank goodness! It took me forever to write that speech!" He exclaimed before reaching his arms up to stretch, his shirt riding up slightly, showing his belly button. The Elders then gasped. "King Boz, raise your shirt again slightly." Boz looked confused but did as he was told. When he noticed what they were looking at, he spoke up. "Oh, that's just my birthmark." The Elders looked amazed. "That is the Kinkowin Swirl. King Boomer and King Brady both have the birth-mark as well. This means you are their long lost triplet brother!" The Elders exclaimed. Boz cried out in joy before almost tackling Boomer in a hug. "I have a brother!" Brady tensed up in my arms again and hissed quietly.

Boomer tried to escape Boz's grasp. "You actually have two brothers. Brady is away right now. It's nice to meet you though, bro." Boomer gasped out before Boz let go of him. I stole a glance at Brady who was glaring at Boz and looked ready to jump on him and attack. I quickly walked inside and ran up to the kings room before setting Brady down on his bed. I then placed his necklace back around his neck. "I can't believe that guy! Thinking he can just come in here and try and take over! Well I'm not going to stand for this! He is going down!" Brady ranted while pacing back and forth on his bed. "Brady, calm down. He just got here. He hasn't seen you yet and doesn't know what is going on. Try to give him a chance. For me, please?" I tried to calm Brady down. He looked at me before sighing and lying down on his bed. "Fine, but only for you. Otherwise, he would have to face the wrath of Kitten Brady! Wow, that did not sound at all manly or threatening." Brady commented. I smiled and shook my head in amusement before picking Brady up. "I'm going to come up with something that sounds at least slightly threatening." Brady spoke with determination in his voice. I smiled at him before sliding the necklace off him. I then carried him back downstairs to the throne room where Boomer and Boz were talking.

Boomer looked up as I entered. "Hi Mikayla! This is Boz, Brady and I's other brother. It turns out we're actually triplets!" Boomer smiled. "So, can we Skype our other brother now?" Boz questioned. Boomer looked unsure for a minute. I nodded my head, motioning to Brady who was sitting in my arms. Boomer nodded as well before he led Boz up to the Kings' room. Once we were inside I set Brady down and Boomer grabbed his necklace and set it on him. "You see Boz, there was some sort of accident or something, so our brother was kind of turned into a cat." Boomer slowly spoke, trying to ease Boz into the idea. Boz still looked confused. Brady walked forward.

"You see, I was running through the forest one night and I accidentally fell off a cliff and some pixies or something turned me into a cat and then I was found by Mikayla. Then, when I was brought here it was about a day until the Elders recognized me. They then gave me this necklace which allows me to speak like I am now instead of meowing. I have around four or five days until the spell will become permanent and the only way to break it is to find someone who loves me but isn't related. Now, does that help or do I need to slow it down?" Brady finished speaking. Boz looked extremely confused. "Did that cat just talk? Please tell me that cat didn't just talk!" Boz slightly screamed.

"Well…. He actually kind of did. That's Brady. He wasn't kidding about the cat thing either, as you can see." Boomer spoke up, trying to calm down Boz who freaked out for a moment before nodding slowly. "Ok." Boz shrugged, completely calm. "Please don't freak out- wait what? You're ok with this? You don't find this extremely strange?" Boomer looked at Boz like he had grown two heads. Boz shook his head. "Nope. I was raised by apes so there isn't that much that freaks me out." Boomer sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. I thought you were going to faint or something!" Boz laughed before he and Boomer walked out of the room, chit-chatting up a storm.

I turned to look at Brady who was laying on his bed, sulking. "Do you think he is trying to steal Boomer from me Mikayla?" Brady questioned, looking at me with sadness in his eyes. I shook my head. "No Brady. I don't think he is trying to steal your brother from you. Remember, he's Boomer's brother too. It's understandable if he wants to get to know his brother he hasn't met until today, let alone known about him." I replied, trying to reassure Brady. "Then why doesn't he want to know me too!" Brady cried out. "He probably wants to be able to talk to you when you're human or something. Let him talk to Boomer for today and maybe tomorrow you two can talk together." Brady sighed. "Alright then. I'm going to take a nap. I'll see you later Mikayla." Brady yawned before laying his head down on his paws and falling asleep. I smiled as I watched him sleep peacefully. I honestly felt bad for him, considering how both of his brothers are ignoring him. Boomer is in trouble now. I stood up before marching to the throne room, ready to scold Boomer for leaving his brother alone.

"Boomer!" I called as I walked down the stairs. "Yes?" Boomer asked as I walked into the throne room. "Can I talk to you for a second?" I replied as I walked over to him. "Sure thing Mikayla." Boomer followed me to the hallway. "You do realize that you ditched Brady for your new brother, right?" I questioned. Boomer looked at me wide-eyed. "Oh man! I didn't mean to! I just was excited because of Boz. I'll apologize before I go to bed tonight, I promise." I looked at Boomer doubtfully. "Don't worry about it. I'll handle this." I sighed before nodding. I then left Boomer to talk with Boz.

**A Few Hours Later**

I was laying on my bed trying to fall asleep when I heard something starching on my door. I crawled out of my bed and opened the door to find Brady looking at me. "Hi Mikayla." He greeted quietly. "Do you mind if I stay in here tonight?" I nodded my head. "Sure, come on in." I watched as Brady walked in before sitting down in the middle of the floor. "So, how did things with your brothers go?" I questioned while picking Brady up and setting him on my bed before I sat beside him. "Things weren't too bad. Boz seems nice once we started talking. The whole time I took into consideration what you had said about it might be a little strange for him. Boomer told Boz that he can sleep in my bed for now since I'm a cat and can sleep just about anywhere, so I was kicked out of my bed. Boomer only said hi before he fell asleep though. Boz talked to me for a few minutes but I could tell he was tired so I let him get some sleep especially since his last decent sleep was probably a few days ago, considering what happened with his island and all." I nodded as Brady finished his speech.

"All right then. We both need some sleep. How about if I let you sleep on the foot of the bed then you have to stay there, ok? No coming up higher on the bed. Deal?" I proposed my idea to Brady who in turn nodded. "Thank you Mikayla. Good-night." He responded before he curled up on the very end of the bed, trying to give me as much space as possible. "Good-night Brady." I responded before falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys liked the chapter! Thanks for reading! The next chapter's title is **_**Searching for the Kitten's Cure. **_**Once again, thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	6. Searching For the Kitten's Cure

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter! There's only going to be one more chapter after this! So, without further ado, I give you chapter 6 of ****Meow Meow (That Means I Love You)****! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Mikayla POV**

I rolled over on my side as I woke up before feeling a lump at the end of my bed with my feet. I sat up immediately to see a black bundle of fur lying on the end of the bed, sound asleep. I smiled before lying back down and trying to fall back asleep. "Mikayla? Are you up?" Brady's voice cut through the quiet air in the room. "Yes Brady, I'm awake." I sighed as I sat up once more before looking at the cat lying at the end of the bed. "Did I wake you? I'm so sorry!" Brady exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "No, you didn't wake me up. I woke up right before you asked." I explained. Brady relaxed slightly before sitting down. I smiled at Brady before crawling out of bed to get ready for the day. "Wait! Mikayla, can you open the door please?" Brady called before I turned around to see him standing by the door. "Sure thing Brady." I responded before opening the door and letting him out of the room. I then got ready for the day.

I decided on wearing a pair of jean shorts, a blue tank-top, and my blue tennis shoes since today we were all going to find the cure for Brady. The one part of it though that has left us confused is that we have to find Brady's "true love" or something to change him back. How are we supposed to do that when everyone thinks Brady is away right now? I sighed before brushing my hair and walking out of the door. A few minutes later I entered the throne room where Brady was walking around, annoyed, while his brothers were standing there in their pajamas. "Why aren't you guys dressed?" I questioned as I walked up to the brothers. "Yeah, why aren't you dressed, hmm?" Brady walked up beside me, sarcasm and annoyance evident in his voice. I pushed Brady back slightly with my foot so he would be farther away from his brothers in case he was going to attack. "Well, we kind of wanted to sleep in some more and then go down to the village to find some cute girls who would love to spent the day with the kings." Boomer responded. Brady hissed before screeching and throwing himself forward at his brothers. "You would rather do something you could do any day instead of helping your brother turn back to normal, especially since I only have around three to four days before I am stuck as a cat FOREVER!" Brady was yelling and screaming hysterically at the end, extremely furious with his brothers. My dad quickly picked Brady up and held him tightly until he calmed down slightly. "Sorry bro but I wanted to show Boz around the village. It is his second day here, you know." Boomer replied, fear in his tone at his brother's hostile actions. Brady growled before stalking away. I glared at the two brothers who both took one glance at me and screamed before running up to their room.

I then turned to my dad. "Well, I guess it's up to us to find Brady's cure then." My dad shook his head. "Sorry baby girl but I have to train the guards today." He apologized. I sighed in frustration. "Fine. I guess it's up to me." I then turned and walked farther into the castle, trying to find the angry kitty before he went on a kitten rampage. I walked around the castle for a few minutes until I came upon a black bundle of fur shredding Boomer's daily cinnamon roll with his claws and teeth. "This will teach you to ditch me for pretty girls." Brady muttered under his breath as I walked up behind him. "Brady, stop destroying innocent breakfast foods." Brady jumped before spinning around. "I wasn't destroying anything. I don't know what you're talking about." Brady stuttered as he tried to hide his destruction. I rolled my eyes before grabbing a napkin and wiping the cinnamon roll out of his fur. "Alright Brady. Let's go see if we can find the cure and turn you back." Brady was about to hop down from the table when I picked him up. "I can walk!" He protested. "I know, but it's probably better if I carry you so you don't get trampled on in the village." Brady sighed but kept quiet as we walked out of the dining room.

I quickly walked through the throne room and plaza until we reached the jungle. "Alright then. We're going to go see the Elders and ask if they have any idea on how to find your 'true love' or whatever. Ok?" I proposed my idea to Brady quietly so no one else would hear. Brady nodded and I began the walk to the Elders huts. A few minutes later I walked up to three huts that were in a secluded area in the jungle and knocked on the middle hut's door. There was some noise inside before the head Elder opened his door.

"What you want Sasquatch?" He questioned, annoyance evident in his voice. I tensed up at the nickname before Brady, sensing my anger, piped up. "We need help to find the cure that will turn me back. Can you help us please?" The Elder looked surprised at Brady's manners. "Alright then, come on in." The Elder backed up, allowing Brady and I to walk through the door. He motioned to a table. I sat down and let Brady hop on the table and sit down. The Elder sat down in front of us. "Alright, in order to find the cure, we need a sample of your fur King Brady." Brady squeaked. The Elder motioned to me to hold Brady down while he found some scissors. "Please tell me there's another way!" Brady yelped as the Elder grabbed onto some of his fur. "No. There is no other way. Now quiet down kitty." The Elder then snipped some fur off of Brady. "Ow!" Brady yelped in pain before he made a mad dash around the room, screaming the whole time. "That didn't hurt you fool. Fur is just like hair. It doesn't hurt to cut it." Brady stopped wailing and sat down before examining himself. "Oh." Brady replied in embarrassment before hopping back on the table. The Elder then dropped the fur in a bowl that was filled with a blue powder. Seconds after the fur touched the powder, a blue mist slowly started to from. The Elder stared intently at the mist and started to mouth words while I shared a confused glance with Brady. Not even a minute after it had started, the mist stopped.

"The girl that you must find has brown hair, hazel eyes, and the initials MM." Brady and I both nodded before looking at each other. "Alright then, it's time we go find my cure. Thank you for your help sir." Brady thanked the Elders before he hopped off the table and walked over to the door. I stood up and followed Brady. "Thank you sir." I thanked the Elder as well before Brady and I left. Once we were outside Brady turned to me and I picked him up once more. "Alright then, do we have a list of the girls in the village and their descriptions at the castle somewhere?" Brady questioned. I thought for a moment before an idea came to me. "No, but I know someone who can give us one." Brady nodded as I started to walk towards the village.

A few minutes later we stood outside of Candace's house. "Remember Brady. Be on your best behavior. You didn't make too good of an impression last time she saw you as a cat." Brady nodded his head before I knocked. A minute later, Candace opened the door. "Hi Mikayla! Hi cat." She greeted us. "Hey Candace, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" I questioned. She nodded before letting us inside. Once we were in we sat down at the kitchen table. "Alright then, what do you need Mikayla? Do you need help on your sense of fashion?" I shook my head. "I was wondering if you could give me a list of all the girls in the village who have hazel eyes, brown hair, and the initials MM." I explained. Candace nodded before standing up and disappearing farther into the house. A few minutes later she came back out.

"Here's your list! This is all the girls in the village that have hazel eyes, brown hair, and the initials MM." With this Brady and I stood up, thanked Candace, and walked out the door and back to the castle. Once we arrived I carried Brady to my room where we both sat on the bed. I opened the list to look at the names.

_Girls with hazel eyes, brown hair, and the initials MM:_

_Mikayla Makoola_

That was it. My name was the only one on the list. I sat there in shock for a moment. This had to be wrong. I couldn't be Brady's "true love". "Well? Who's on the list?" Brady questioned as he tried to see the list. I sat it down on the bed and Brady looked at it. "Well that doesn't make any sense?" He commented. _At lease I'm not the only one who thinks so._ "Hmm. Well then, maybe Candace got it wrong?" Brady proposed, most likely sensing my shock. I shook my head. "No, Candace knows everyone in the village. There's no way she could have messed up on this."

"Oh." Brady then sat down beside me and we both stayed quiet for a few minutes, letting the news sink in. My thoughts drifted to what I had been feeling since this whole incident started_. At first, when Candace confronted me in the jungle, I had been slightly lying when I said I didn't feel anything for Brady. Once I had found out he was gone, I was extremely upset, especially since he "left" for me. Brady had been willing to sacrifice everything he had in order to be what he thought I wanted. _I felt my heart swell slightly at this. _When I had found Brady, I had been extremely happy to have found someone that was similar to him or at least reminded me of him. Once the guards found Brady's things, but no boy, I had once again been afraid for his safety and had felt guilty that he was going through whatever he was going through at the time because of me. When the Elders had recognized Brady though, I had been extremely happy and grateful that he was alive and well. During this whole crazy adventure, I seem to have fallen in love with the King and now it seems as if I'm the one who can turn him back to normal. _That thought made up my mind. I leaned over to Brady and kissed the top of his head.

A bright light flashed through the room, almost blinding me. I wanted to look at Brady but the light was too bright o I had to turn away. Seconds later though, the light was gone. I turned around to see Brady, as a boy, dressed in all black, smiling at me. "You did it Kayla. You changed me back." Brady spoke calmly, a wide grin on his face. I smiled as well. "I guess I did, didn't I." Brady nodded and smiled before hugging me. "Thank you so much Kayla." Brady whispered in my ear, causing shivers to run down my spine as I realized how close we were. Brady pulled away slightly and we locked eyes before leaning in. This time, Brady kissed me back.

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I'm working on the epilogue right now! So, let's make a deal. Four reviews and I'll post the epilogue? Sound fair? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	7. Epilogue

**Hiya everyone! Here's the epilogue I promised! It's a little short, but I hope you guys like it! Thanks you guys so much for all the reviews!**

**Shout Outs: I just want to thank everyone who has been reading this story, reviewing, favoriting, and/or following this story! You guys are the best readers ever!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**No One's POV**

After Brady and Mikayla had shared their kiss, Brady had asked Mikayla out. She had immediately said yes and the two had walked out of her room, both smiling, to tell everyone that Brady was back to normal. Boomer and Boz had immediately jumped on Brady saying they were glad he was back to normal and the trio had left the castle for the day, ready to cause some mischief. The three boys had of course succeeded. They had accidently gotten the Tarantula people to chase them and almost were captured, only escaping at the last second due to Boz's monkey abilities. After that small adventure the trio had found themselves on the beach and went swimming with each other for a couple of hours, attacking each other in the water and becoming extremely soaked. The three brothers didn't care though, as they were having too much fun with one another. Brady was no longer upset with Boomer and all during their adventures that day, Brady had learned more about his long lost brother and Boz had learned more about Brady.

After they had finished swimming, Boomer, Brady, and Boz all laid down in the sand to dry off. Boomer and Brady told Boz of all the adventures they had on the island so far, such as the surfing competition, getting captured by the Tarantula People, awaking a furry beast that lived in a cave named Poopalay, Brady's sleep ninja mode, the visit to Mount Spew on their birthday, the waka-waka hive, and many more adventures the two had shared. By the time Boomer and Brady were done talking, all three boys were laughing hysterically on the ground. Boomer and Boz had then told Brady about their day looking for girls and that they were going on a date the next night, followed by Brady's congradulations to his brothers. Boomer and Boz then asked Brady if he wanted them to hook him up with someone to which he replied, "No thanks, i'm taken." Brady had thne told his brothers of his moment with Mikayla. Boz had then told them of some things he had down on Mindu and of his years he spent with the apes. Boz had them asked his brothers if they wanted some toe fruit to which they had responded with an immediate "No." Boz had shrugged and the three continued their day together.

After a few more hours together the three boys walked back to the castle, still laughing about random things in different conversations they had all day. Once inside the castle the trio was immediately greeted by Mason who demanded to talk to Brady. Brady had gulped before following Mason as his brothers walked upstairs. "Is it true that you asked my daughter out?" Mason questioned, a threatening tone to his voice. Brady nodded, unable to speak because of fear. Mason got extremely close to Brady before Mikayla walked in. "Daddy, leave him alone. He was just turned human again today, give him a break." Mikayla scolded her dad who in turn backed up from Brady. "Fine, but if you ever hurt my baby girl than you will wish you really had left the island." Mason threatened, coming closer to Brady briefly before backing up again and walking away. Mikayla had then turned to Brady whose eyes were wide in fear. Mikayla laughed before wrapping her arms around Brady's neck and bringing him down for a kiss.

This is how it's supposed to go. The pixies didn't turn Brady into a kitten just for the fun of it. They knew that it would help to get the couple together that they had long wished for. Now, all the pixies are sitting back, happy with their work, and happy that Bra-Kayla now lives.

* * *

**Finished! I know this was short but there wasn't much I could think of to put in here. Like I said before, thank you guys so much for reading and everything!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
